worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Axton
~Appearance~ While although Axton has many appearances, he mostly sticks to a form where he has tussled strawberry blonde hair that reaches just below his ears. He has brown eyes, and a pair of wings similar to those of a SeaWing's. The membrane is a teal, and the skin between is more of an aqua. He is mostly seen wearing a blue Oxford shirt and black pants. His shoes are normally black tennis shoes. ~Personality~ Axton is often seen as rude and sometimes obnoxious. He's a very determined person, and if he's trying to get something done, he'll pretty much ignore everyone, including how they feel, unless they can give him some sort of help that will help him accomplish his goal. That being said, Axton gets very ambitious, and never dreams small. It's always big with him, and he can become a bit full of himself. He has a quick temper and often overreacts. Axton has a tendency to become jealous easily. If he were to become good friends with someone, he'll stick to their side no matter what, and will do his best to help his friends accomplish their goals. ~Powers~ Axton can shapeshift into any form, though he mostly sticks to flying creatures, specifically dragons. Sometimes, when he gets angry, he loses control of his ability and shifts into the most fearsome form that he can think of. In order to change back, he needs to calm down. He can use simple spells, such as ones that will summon a trash can from across a room. ~Backstory~ Until the age of five, Axton was raised by Rune and his father. Unfortunately, due to a spell gone wrong, Rune killed his father. Feeling incredibly guilty everytime she looked at Axton, she gave him to an orphanage and put all of her memories of Axton and his father in a marble, which she gave to Axton, figuring that if he ever found her, she could give her the marble to let her know who he was. Axton was adopted, but, still having memories of Rune, was convinced on finding her, and never spent much time with his adopted parents. After arriving at Rune's castle, he met Kenshin, Rune's boyfriend. Kenshin had assumed that Axton was one of Kokumajutsu's illusions, and thus treated him with harshness. Their relationship did not have a good start, especially after Axton learned about Kenshin dating Rune. ~Trivia~ * Axton's favorite form to change into is a large dragon that looks like a SkyWing but with shades of blue, green, and hints of white and gold * Axton writes his name with the "a" as a triangle with a smaller triangle inside ~Character Relationships~ Kenshin: Axton isn't exactly a huge fan of the god of weapons and dark magic. After learning about his relationship with Rune, he has grown very protective of her. When he first met Kenshin, Kenshin has assumed that Axton was one of Kokumajutsu's illusions, and thus tried to keep him out of Rune's domain. However, Axton has slowly warmed up to him, and now doesn't entirely mind that he is now his step-father. Rune: Axton's relationship with his mother is kinda iffy. While on one hand he loves the fact that she is both still alive and willing to take him, he's upset that she fell in love with Kenshin, who he sees as compition. He would love to get to know his mother better, and is trying to spend as much time with her as possible. WiP Skylar: Axton doesn't seem to mind Rune's assistant. In fact, there are times when he views Skylar as just an older brother or best friend. WiP Blaze: WiP Rina: Axton loves his adopted little sister almost as much as he loves his mother. He loves to play with her, especially since he's always wanted a younger sibling. The only thing he's worried about wirh her is that she might start stealing Rune's attention or she might get upset at him and he wouldn't know what to do. Category:GGaD